Talk:Banshō Ten'in
Name Please see here for my take on the translations of the names Banshō Ten'in and Shinra Tensei. I'm hesitant to add them to the articles before approval of the community. --ShounenSuki 08:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Tenin VS Ten'in If I'm not mistaken, we use the Revised Hepburn romanisation, right? This system states that, if the comes before a vowel, it is written as " n' "　to distinguish it from . So it should be written as "Ten'in" and not as "Tenin" --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :To illustrate my point further: The rōmaji of Hidden Shadow Snake Hands is written as "Sen'ei Jashu", not as "Senei Jashu". In Rinnegan and Susanoo, the apostrophe would be incorrect, since they do not have a ん followed by a vowel. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) You're right. Cooltamerboy 16:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC). ::Good you made this cause I was being so very lazy (and slighty annoyed but that had to do with my life, nothing you did Suki.). Now admittingly I know little to nothing with Japanese spelling but where is ん in 万象天引 that would support the whole vowel thing?--TheUltimate3 17:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::If you were to write Banshō Ten'in in Hiragana, you would get . The apostrophe is necessary to it from . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Correct, when ん or　ン is followed by a vowel, it's romanized "n'". Ten'in is てんいん (te+n+i+n), tenin is てにん (te+ni+n). It's only used when ん/ン is followed by a vowel, because there aren't any other situations where the distinction would need to be made, because it's the only consonant kana. FF-Suzaku 21:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Dumb question perhaps... Someone translated this as 'All Creation Attraction'. Is that accurate?--Reikson (talk) 18:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Not in the slightest. Per Shinra Tensei.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Picture Without the description below the picture to tell them which thing in the picture is the actual jutsu, the reader does not know what is going on... Simant (talk) 03:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Replace it? It's too small for the infobox anyway. ''~SnapperT '' 03:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps just move it back out of the infobox, until a replacement if found, same for Shinra Tensei. Simant (talk) 04:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Episode 133 I know it added parts that weren't in the manga, but I think Deva path used Banshō Ten'in against Jiraiya. Omnibender - Talk - 20:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I think you are right because in article it said it can pull objects to it so it probably was bansho teninsazae(talk) Most likely, since he pulls down the wall, not pushes it, but. It is just a little unclear since he doesn't say the name of it (talk) 03:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) He used it before naming it as well in the manga. He uses it to push Kakashi's lightning release shadow clone, but he only uses its actual name when he fights Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) So, can anyone get a screenshot of this is from episode 133? Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Translation Viz released the chapter where Pain destroys Konoha. They translate Shinra Tensei as Almighty Push and Bansho Ten'in as Universal Pull. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan Where in the manga does it say this and Shinra Tensei are Rinnegan-only? Just making sure. Thanks. --GoDai (talk) 02:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *The second fanbook said all the Pain techniques are dōjutsu, meaning they all come from the Rinnegan. Omnibender - Talk - 17:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) But then how come not all of the Paths' jutsu were classified as Rinnegan dōjutsu? Such as the Human Paths' control over mental/spiritual forces? *They're not? They should. One thing that I find iffy though is that we shouldn't list all of them. Nagato may do them all because of the Rinnegan, but for example, Inoichi could read minds with proper equipment. Omnibender - Talk - 15:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Well what about this: It has been stated that, due to the Rinnegan, Nagato can use pretty much any jutsu he wants. The databook says all of Nagato's techniques come from the Rinnegan, but as we've seen, some of his techniques can be used by other Ninja (Mind Reading, Summoning, etc). Perhaps what the databook is referring to is that all of his techniques are usable because he possess the Rinnegan, not because they are Rinnegan specific. Again, we don't have any evidence of this, so it's probably just speculation, but the databook says that all of Pain's techniques come from the Rinnegan, and we know Summoning Technique and his Mind Reading jutsu are not Rinnegan specific. Just a thought. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) This probably means that the rinnegan is not prerequisite to the technique but that its use allows nagato to perform jutsu when he should not be able to. Episode 167 When Naruto starts charging up his attack Pein jumps out calls this attack and laucnhes a giant rock at Naruto should I add that it can push as well? User:Artificer :He pulled it from behind him.--Deva 27 (talk) 12:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah thanks for clarifying, I thought he could only pull towards him forgot he could pull towards others User:Artificer "Large Scale" Bansho Ten'in Just throwing this out there, but isn't Chibaku Tensei pretty much a large scale Bansho Ten'in? Novaix (talk) 00:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Not really, BT and ST pull and push things relative to its user, CT pulls stuff relative to an arbitrary point. Omnibender - Talk - 14:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I recall he uses Bansho Ten'in to pull a big hunk of rock towards the 6 tails, doesn't he?Novaix (talk) 00:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) large scale madara use it, it shown when big rock being hit gaara's unit. --Jumpjet (talk) 11:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know what he's using exactly, especially since he's forming seals which has never been seen before in any usage. Let's wait until the next chapter to get more info on whatever's happening there.--Cerez365™ 12:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sage of six paths should have this jutsu because he can use deva path-- (talk) 21:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Already done ;). Dan.Faulkner (talk) 21:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Not shown, not mentioned, not listed. Otherwise, we'd list him as having every derivative we saw Nagato using. Omnibender - Talk - 01:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The Last? It says that this technique appears in The Last- When? Where? Who uses it?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 21:44, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :One of Naruto's flashbacks about Hinata, when Naruto fought Pain.--Omojuze (talk) 21:58, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke Did he utilize Banshou Ten'in to move his Chibaku Tensei? KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 20:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :No. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:07, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Naming Convention Why exactly are some pages on this site in japanese (such as this one) when there's an official English translation and others aren't? I'm curious to know. --ThrallDood22 (talk) 04:16, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :If by "official" you mean the Viz translation, we avoid those because they often sacrifice accuracy for a cool-sounding name. Omnibender - Talk - 20:22, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Not only that, but also it's not always easy to translate Japanese. In this case, the name is more complicated than a simple "Fire Release: Fire Flower Technique", since it's sourced in a Buddhist concept. The resulting translation would sound really weird. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:34, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :::In what situation do you guys use the English name, like with the Jutsu Releases?--ThrallDood22 (talk) 00:25, October 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::General rule is to always translate except in certain cases. Narutopedia:Naming policy#Terms attempts to summarize these exceptions, though there's bound to be other examples that don't fit these reasons exactly. ''~SnapperT '' 01:17, October 13, 2019 (UTC)